The caregiver
by Spitfire47
Summary: Sweeney is sick with the flu, Mrs. Lovett decides to take care of him for the night. Sweenett R


It was a miserable day to do anything anywhere, people shuttered their windows to keep the breeze from entering there house and shops were mainly closed for the day due to heavy rain. Also a bad strain of flu was going around and it hit Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop.

Mrs. Lovett was upstairs tending Toby who's fever had gotten worse by the minute. He had been sweating all night and cold spells would fall upon him every so often. Sweeney of course cascaded himself in his room thinking that the flu would leave him alone but it wasn't so.

"Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett said coming in with some soup, "Are you alright?"

Sweeney wasn't alright actually he had been getting nasty coughing fits that has been driving him crazy and his stomach was upsetting him.

"I'm fine," Sweeney said trying to talk normally but his voice was raspy and rough.

"You don't sound fine,"

"I am,"

Mrs. Lovett knelt down on her knees so that she could get a better look at Sweeney and gasped dramatically.

"Your so hot!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed.

Sweeney flew a flash of anger and surprise at her. He never thought that she'd say that about him before.

"Your hot," she said again placing her hand on his forehead.

Sweeney cleared his throat, "Like I said before, I'm fine,"

Mrs. Lovett made a _tsk-tsk_ sound and left the room.

_Thank God!_ Sweeney thought to himself but he wasn't out of luck as Mrs. Lovett came bounding up the stairs once again with a blanket.

"Know you just sit here and cuddle," Mrs. Lovett said smiling as she tucked Sweeney in his barber chair, "And look, I brought you a book!"

Mrs. Lovett threw a romance novel onto Sweeney's lap who felt like dying at the moment.

"Now you sit tight and I will be back," Mrs. Lovett practically pranced out of the room and closed the door behind her.

_Oh my god!_

Sweeney thought with wide eyes of terror.

In the other room Mrs. Lovett was feeding Toby some soup and Toby didn't know why she had such a dreamy look on her face.

"Is everything alright mum?" Toby asked, his voice was almost gone.

Mrs. Lovett came back to earth, "Oh yes dearie I'm alright,"

In Sweeney's room, he had thrown the blanket off and had thrown the book into the chest. He grumbled to himself and every so often a minute of coughing would visit him.

"Mr. T!" a strict sharp voice said.

Sweeney snapped to attention then realized that it was only Mrs. Lovett.

"Get back into your chair," Mrs. Lovett said snapping her arm out and pointing to the barber chair.

"I'm fine," Sweeney said but his voice said different as it was strained and almost whispers.

Mrs. Lovett walked over to him and guided him to his chair then forced him down. She picked up the blanket and tucked him in once more, Sweeney knew that resisting would only make things worse.

"Where is the novel?" she said.

Sweeney mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"In the trunk,"

Mrs. Lovett walked over to the trunk, opened it and took out the romance novel.

"I'll read to you,"

"NO!" Sweeney said but his voice couldn't get any higher than a soft whisper.

Mrs. Lovett smiled as she brought a chair over and sat down.

"Chapter 1," Mrs. Lovett said.

Sweeney sobbed in his mind, he couldn't bear any more of this any moment know and he would burst into tears.

_This is worse than Botany _he thought.

Mrs. Lovett finished the first chapter and immediately went onto the next. Sweeney attempted to block out her words but he couldn't.

"The ship came up to port and her romantic lover jumped off the ship in a professional way...," Mrs. Lovett read.

_Professional way?!_

Hours pasted and Sweeney went into a deep sleep until

"Well will you look at that," Mrs. Lovett said closing the book.

Sweeney's eyes bursted open and he looked around, the room started cast dark shadows as the sun was just setting.

"So romantic, don't you think Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett said with a deep sigh, " Well I better go check on Toby don't want him to think I forgot about him,"

_YES, yes go check on the boy and stay there!_

"Don't you move one muscle,"

The barber shop door slammed and Sweeney pulled at the blanket but it wouldn't give. He tugged and tugged but the blanket was in place, securing himin place. That is when he noticed that there were stitches in the blanket.

_Oh my god_

A horrible thought came to Sweeney but then he knew it was true. Mrs. Lovett had sewn the blanket to the chair so that he wouldn't move a muscle.

_help?_

A couple minutes passed and Mrs. Lovett returned with some tea and a small letter opener.

"How are you?" Mrs. Lovett said smiling.

"You sewn me to my chair my pet," Sweeney said in his whisper voice.

"Well didn't want you to wonder off at this time of the night and plus you'd move again making the flu worse for your body," Mrs. Lovett said in-matter–of-fact.

"Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney said with a warning, but his warning kind of sounded like a three year old kid threatening his mother if he didn't get a toy soon. But Mrs. Lovett smiled and patted Sweeney on the head.

"Don't you worry dearie," Mrs. Lovett said turning to leave, "I'll release you in the morning,"

_Say what?!_

Sweeney just stared at Mrs. Lovett in horror but then the flu kicked in and his eyelids dropped and within seconds he was fast asleep.

The next morning Sweeney woke with a jolt.

"Ah! Sewn to a chair....Lovett....," Sweeney said frantically but then he stopped abruptly to see Toby a couple inches away from his face he smiled in sort of a boyish kind of way.

"Mum sewed you to the chair?" Toby said in an amused voice.

Sweeney frowned, "Leave me,"

"But I want to hear more,"Toby pouted

"Leave me I said," Sweeney moved to get up but he found the blanket still sewn to the chair and him in the middle.

"So Mrs. Lovett did sew you to a chair!" Toby exclaimed happily.

"_So Mrs. Lovett did sew you to a chair!_" Sweeney mimicked terribly.

"Good morning boys," a cheerful voice said from the door.

Mrs. Lovett stood there with a letter openerin her hand, she walked over to Sweeney and started to snip quickly at the thread. Sweeney stood and then brushed the blanket fuzzes off of him.

"Thanks you," Sweeney said. He took long strides to the door and then slammed it behind him.

Toby looked up at Mrs. Lovett then said.

"There was a dark spot on the chair,"

Mrs. Lovett looked and then frowned, "Oops,"

* * *

A/N:_ Well there it is, my second Sweenett story for you! This story is dedicated to Nala162024_


End file.
